


Take a chance on me

by tina_theSlytherin



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jealousy, M/M, Modern Era, Not beta-read, One Shot, kinda silly really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tina_theSlytherin/pseuds/tina_theSlytherin
Summary: Lorraine makes an unexpected discovery and jumps to all the wrong conclusions.





	Take a chance on me

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, this is not beta-read. It's kinda a free-flow thing, without any real plot. Just a LOT of fluff.

Lorraine burst into the room like a wild beast unchained and slammed a small blue, velvet box on Philippe’s desk. “Care to tell me what the fucking hell is this? What do you have to say for yourself? And if I go through your shirts what will I find? A pearl necklace perhaps? Did you get it from someone? Was it Tomas? Or did you intend to give it to him?”

Philippe looked up from the papers he was reading until the intrusion and into the eyes of his lover. “Open it.” he said in a calm voice, surprising even himself.

The blond man scoffed and snatched the offending box from the table. Flipping it open he saw an exquisite ring from white gold, with a giant blue-green stone in the middle, surrounded by a trail of small white diamonds disappearing into each side.

“I don’t understand.” He said, still in shock. “Is this...?”

“An engagement ring I meant to give you…”

Just like Lorraine wasn’t allowed to finish his sentence, Philippe didn’t get to finish his. Lorraine’s anger flared up again. “Meant to? What happened? Did you change your mind?”

Philippe sighed and put down the paper he was holding. “These are my discharge papers. And I will not be renewing my contract. I wanted to finish the paperwork, and once I was sure of everything take you out to ‘Ladurée’ for a nice dinner and ask you to marry me.”

Not for the first time that morning, Lorraine opened and closed his mouth, without a word escaping. He leaned against Philippe’s desk. “Discharge papers.... Marriage. you want to marry me.” Wide-eyed, he looked straight at Philippe. “Oh goodness, do you still want to marry me? I just yelled at you; I accused you of cheating on me.”

Philippe took his lover’s head in his hands, caressing his cheeks. He gave a small smile and a look filled with love. “I will always love you. Even when you yell at me. And yes, the accusation hurts a little, but I understand that I have made mistakes in the past.” He placed a chaste kiss on Lorraine’s lips. “And yes, I still want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life proving to you that you can trust me. That I love you more than life itself and I pledge my life to you, trying to show you just how deep my love is for you and see it grown every day.”

There were tears swelling up in Lorraine’s eyes. He covered his mouth with his hand as he started sobbing.

“Shh, my love. I apologize. I didn’t mean to upset you.” He kissed the top of the blond man’s hair. “Please talk to me?”

As Philippe stood up to hug Lorraine, the blond started punching his chest and sobbing harder, leaving Philippe even more confused. He showered Lorraine in tiny kisses, gentle, soothing him and waited. It took good five minutes for the shaking to subside and once again he could look into the sky-blue eyes of his blond angel.

“I love you, you dummy.” A smile widened on Lorraine’s face as he kissed Philippe. What started as a gentle kiss, it quickly turned into a passionate making out.

Philippe pulled away slightly. “Wait, is that a yes?”

Lorraine kissed him further, until the brunette gently pulled back, with a question in his eyes. He searched Lorraine’s face.

Lorraine caressed his hair, giving him one more kiss. “Yes, yes, of course I’ll marry you darling.”

Philippe fumbled for the small box that lay forgotten on the desk and took out the ring. He gently placed it on Lorraine’s finger and resumed their kissing. The small desk creaked under the weight of the two men and smiles appeared at the corners of their mouths, yet they didn’t separate.


End file.
